Where are you?
by Souliasora
Summary: Yay, my first fanfic! This story is about events that happened after Super Dangan Ronpa 2 with it having an alternate ending. Spoilers of SDR2, but the first two chapters are spoiler free. Updating very slow right now, but will speed up once life calms down. Regardless, I hope you still enjoy. (Also, no shippings in this story, but there is a wolf transformation later on)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fanfiction of an OC of mine after the events of SDR2. This story is not canon to the series so please don't yell at me about that (Pwease D:). Also, you don't need to know my OC's story, I'll have little hints in this one. Last thing, this will be a POV for my OC, but if you all want, I could make POVs with the other characters too (though it might not be good). With that out of the way, I hope you still enjoy.**

* * *

_"Woah, nice save." I heard a voice say to me. I opened my eyes and saw a stack of plates in my hands. Not knowing what to do with them, I put them on the table next to me. "How did you learn how to do that?" the voice asked. Not even knowing what happened, I shrugged. The person in front of me was about to say something, when we heard a huge crash._

I quickly sat up on my bed, frightened. Looking around, I saw that I was only in a room with flowers against the walls and some furniture like a dresser and a night stand on the left side of my bed. On the right, was a steel panel that seemed that it was covering something. I guess I was sleeping, I thought while thinking back on the dream. The voice though... It sounded like…

"Good morning Shona," I heard another voice and whimpered since it came suddenly. "S-sorry, I probably should've knocked first." I looked to the door and saw a boy about my age standing there with his usual green jacket looking down.

I got up from my bed and whispered, "I-it's alright…" Sometimes I wished I could stop whispering, but that seemed to be an instinct of mine. Not wanting him to notice that I had a frown on my face, I quickly smiled and whispered, "Good morning Komaeda."

Komaeda then looked at me with his usual smile. "Since you're up and awake, let me get you some breakfast. Wait here." he said before leaving to the kitchen. I sat back on my bed and looked at the steel panel. I kept thinking about what it might be covering exactly. Could it be a huge safe, a hidden room, or a window? I tried to ask the others, but they always say the same thing…. "It's only a decoration." I looked down with a thought of something else, my dreams.

"Shona? Is there something wrong?" I looked up and saw Komaeda holding a plate full of pancakes with a look of worry. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Its nothing Komaeda." I whispered to him. Komaeda walked over to a table by the corner and put the plate there. He then looked at me with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy. It was made by your talented brother, of course." Komaeda said and motioned me to the table to eat. I smiled at the thought of my brother. He was always busy though with work around the mansion, and very rarely does he have any time to hang out with me. I sat down in the chair next to the table in front of the plate of pancakes. "Wish I could stay and chat more with you, but I am needed. I'll see you later Shona." After he pat my head, Komaeda walked out and left me to eat.

After finishing the delicious meal, I stood up and stretched a bit. Then I grabbed the empty plate with the metal utensils on it and the empty glass at the right of where the plate once was and left my room. Usually, Komaeda would take them for me, but I didn't want him to have to rush what he was doing to do so, and besides, I did want to help with some of the work everyone in the mansion does. While heading to the stairs, I heard a vacuum turn on that made me jump, almost dropping the plate and glass in my hands. I have to stop being so easily scared like they all suggest to me.

After carefully going down the three sets of stairs, I made my way to the kitchen and I saw Komaeda at the sink washing the dishes. I slightly wished that he wasn't there, so I could've tried washing the dishes myself. Pushing the thought away from my mind, I walked up to Komaeda, still with the plate in hand. He then turned to look to see me then smiled.

"Hello again, Shona," He said, then looked at the plate in my hand. "You didn't have to come down here to put the dish in the sink, I would've came up to get it," I nodded and looked down, thinking he would be mad at me. "I-It's alright, I'm not mad." He reassured with putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled as a silent "Ok."

"Komaeda, if you are finished with the dishes, go and check on the monitor screens in the media room," I whimpered when I heard a voice, that sounded somewhat harsh behind me as well as some footsteps coming toward Komaeda and me. "Oh," his voice suddenly turned calm, "Good morning Shona. Apologies for startling you" I turned to see a tall, young adult with his arms crossed at the entrance way of the kitchen looking at me with concern.

"I-It's alright Togami… Good morning." I whispered, still having the thought of wanting to speak without the need of a whisper. He smiled at me, but it soon faded when he turned his sights to Komaeda.

"The monitor won't fix itself." He said and I could've sworn I heard a little growl in his voice, like he was angry at him. But what did Komaeda do? I turned to look at him and all he did was smile, though it looked forced, and nodded.

"Very well, Togami. At least finish washing the dishes, if you would be so kind to do so." Komaeda then turned to me and patted my head before leaving the kitchen and headed upstairs. I looked back to Togami who sat down in a chair and rested his elbow on the table next to him. Wait, was he sad? I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" Togami looked up at me, "What is it Shona?" He straightened his glasses, and as I predicted, he looked angry yet his voice sounded calm. I took a deep breath and asked.

"U-um… Is there something wrong?" I whispered. Togami then gave me a confused look. Maybe, I didn't say it right. "I-I mean… you looked angry… a-and…" I stopped. I didn't know what to ask or say.

"Don't worry," Togami's voice broke my doubtful thoughts. I looked at him and there was a calm smile on his face, looking like he was on the verge of laughter, "I'm not mad at all. Why would I even be?" He stood up. "Here, we can do something together if you wish." I don't know if he was now concealing his voice or if he was angry, but I do trust him, so I nodded.

"Very well, we could play a game of-" Togami was then cut off by a loud bang which made me close my eyes and whimper. I heard him step closer towards me and felt his hand on my shoulder. I opened them again and saw Togami looking in the direction outside the kitchen. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a vacuum on its side at the bottom of the stairs. Then hearing more sets of footsteps, I saw another boy about my age walking to the side of the vacuum about to put it right side up.

"What is your excuse this time, Hinata?" Togami asked him a little harshly.

"First, stop using that tone of voice to me, i'm not you-" Hinata stopped speaking in his annoyed voice and saw me then cleared his throat, "Oh! G-Good morning, Shona." He said in a more calm and a slight scared voice. Before I was able to respond, Togami stepped up.

"At least tell me you've done five rooms." Togami said to Hinata. Hinata sighed, looking defeated.

"No, but I did three, and about to do the living room," Hinata pointed to the room behind him. "Then the vacuum slipped out of my grasp while going down the stairs," While saying this he lifted the vacuum right side up. "Now, if that satisfies you, I'll go and finish the other two rooms." Togami then looked at me. Did he want me to say something? Or did I do something wrong?

Togami then looked back at Hinata. "Fine then, but don't drop the vacuum again. You gave her a fright." Hinata looked at me and apologized, then went on to vacuuming the living room. When Hinata looked at me though, I thought I spotted a bit of anger. Was he mad at me?

"Well, since that interruption is out of the way," Togami said, making me snap out of my thoughts and look at him. "Would you like to play a game of chess?" I nodded to him since I did like to play chess with him. We even kept a score on how many wins and losses we each have, and right now, it's a tie of 13-13. With the excitement in my mind, I jumped for joy, smiling and couldn't wait to play. Togami chuckled. "I see that you are excited as I am." After he said that, we made our way upstairs to the study where the chess board is.

"And that is checkmate." I whispered after moving my rook to the corner of the board with my queen at the space next to it. Both of my pieces were looking at the white king that was across to the other corner waiting for the command to bring it down. Togami looked down at the white king and then nodded.

"Indeed, it is that way. Terrific game, Shona," Togami held out his hand to me. I shook it and smiled. "Would you like to do another round?" He asked me, and I answered with a nod. Before Togami could pick the white king off the board to move it back to the middle, there was a knock at the study door. We both looked to see who it is, and we saw a smiling Komaeda.

"There you are," Komaeda said with a smile and then looked at the chess board. "I see that Shona won this time," I smiled at the compliment. He then turned to Togami who looked annoyed. "Anyway, I fixed the monitor like you wanted, and it's close to lunch time, so I came to ask what you wanted for lunch."

"I assume you ask us this because he isn't here." Togami looked at Komaeda who nodded in response. Who do they mean? I wanted to ask, but before I could Komaeda patted my head.

"Don't worry about it Shona, I can cook your favorite lunch if you want." He suggested and smiled. Though I wanted to question who they were talking about; I couldn't resist a salad with lettuce, tomato, and cucumber topped with delicious ranch dressing so I dropped the thought away and nodded with a smile.

"Very well, I shall have the same," Togami said. Komaeda nodded, but before he left the room, I heard a slight, quiet growl from Togami. "And don't set fire to the kitchen, again!" Komaeda sighed and continued on without looking back. Why was Togami being harsh to Komaeda? The suspense inside me of wanting to know is getting stronger and stronger each day. "So," Togami said, back in his calm voice, breaking my thoughts. "How about we start the new round?" I smiled and nodded. Then we both set the chessboard up for another round.

Heading downstairs for lunch, Togami told me that I was like a Super High School Level Chess Player, whatever that means. I don't know why exactly, but the "Super High School Level" part is very familiar to me. I shook the thought away when we reached the dining room. "Is everything alright Shona?" Togami asked me with concern in his voice. I nodded and wondered why he asked. He said nothing else and smiled, then sat down in a chair. I sat in the chair next to him, thinking about if everything was alright.

Shortly after, Komaeda came out with two dishes, both filled with lettuce, tomato, and cucumber covered with a white coating of ranch dressing on top. I smiled when he set one of the plates down in front of me then the other in front of Togami. "Hope you both enjoy." He told us and then headed to leave. Why couldn't he eat with us? Did he have other things to do? Or was something bothering him so much that he wasn't hungry?

"Shona?" I snapped out of my doubtful thoughts and looked to my right to the source of what called my name. "Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?" Togami asked again with a mixture of concern and seriousness in his eyes. I wanted to ask him, but I'm afraid he'll get mad at me if I even think these thoughts. He put down his utensil and looked at me. "Shona, I am here for you," he said in a complete calming, reassuring voice. "Please, if anything is wrong, you can always tell me." Maybe, I should tell him. For the time I knew Togami, I feel like I trust him very much. I took a deep breath, about to ask my question.

"Togami. We have an…" I whimpered at the sudden voice behind me again, but a little thankful that it happened. I turned at the dining room door to see Hinata looking very worried and scared.

"Did the vacuum blow up?" Togami asked in more of a teaseful manner which made Hinata's worry turn to anger.

"IT'S A SERIOUS EMERGENCY YOU ARROGANT IDIOT!" Hinata yelled, making me cover my ears, close my eyes, and being on the verge of crying. I felt a pat on my back afterwards, calming me down a little bit, enough to get rid of the verge. I hesitantly uncovered my ears to hear what was happening, but I think I missed the reason of emergency.

"I'm sorry Shona," I heard Togami say, "I have to do something that might take a while, but I'll be back later for dinner. Enjoy your salad and the rest of today." After Togami ruffled the hair on the top of my head, he left the dining room with Hinata, leaving me alone, with a salad dish in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked at the dining room door to see if they might still be there but they weren't. Still feeling worry and confusion, I started eating my salad, hoping that sometime, everything would come to light.

After finishing my salad, I looked down at the empty plate and letting my thoughts come to me. What was the emergency that Hinata was worried about? It must've been serious or he wouldn't have yelled. Also, why does Togami not take things seriously, and becoming harsh to both Hinata and Komaeda? They didn't do anything wrong, so why should they be treated like that? And why am I the one that doesn't get yelled at? Is… is that why Hinata looked so mad at me before?

"Shona? Why do you look so sad?" I heard a voice and whimpered since I thought Hinata and Togami left. I looked up and saw Komaeda next to me looking at me with worry. "I'm sorry that I frightened you again. I just want to know if you are alright," I nodded to signal I was alright and Komaeda sighed in relief. He went to the seat where Togami sat before and sat down replacing him. "Um, did Togami take a bite out of this?" He asked, pointing at the salad in front of him. I shook my head since Togami put down his fork to ask if I was alright. Maybe.. I can be shedded some light on what's happening.

"U-Um… Komaeda?" I whispered at a bad time since he already had some salad in his mouth. I gave him time to chew and swallow before responding.

"What is it?" He looked at me, probably thinking this has to do with me being dazed most of the time today. I took a deep breath and asked what was on my mind first.

"... Why is Togami being harsh to you?" I whispered and then closed my eyes, thinking he would be mad, yet another instinct of mine I wish to get rid of. It was silent for a moment, but then I heard a chair move and felt two hands on each of my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Komaeda looking at me in the eye with a smile.

"Don't worry about that. He isn't being harsh to me at all, in fact, I'm…" he stopped and turned away with his expression changed to a thinking look. By both his expression and his voice, I could tell Komaeda wasn't telling the truth. He sighed and then looked back up at me with his expression not changed. "I'm sorry... you're right."

"W-What?" I whispered, letting my thought escape my breath.

"I am serious when I say you shouldn't worry about it. I am used to being treated this way," Komaeda said in a quiet tone of voice. He sat back in the chair. "Please, don't tell this to anyone." I didn't know what to say. Komaeda is ok to be treated harshly on? Why though? Why is he even treated harshly?

After Komaeda finished his salad in silence, he looked at me and muttered something that I couldn't make out. "Um... W-What?" I whispered to him, thinking he was talking to me and I was lost in thought.

"Nothing Shona," Komaeda responded while picking up his and my plate, "If you want, you can go play in the gym and play basketball." I looked up at him.

"W-What about you?" I whispered and he simply smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll join you after I'm done with washing these plates." After saying that, Komaeda started heading to the kitchen. I wanted to stop him and ask if I could help, but I think I already know what the answer would be. Getting up from the chair and pushing the chair, I still continued on the question. Why was Komaeda being treated harshly? And why did he find it alright to be treated harshly? I headed out of the dining room to downstairs with having one positive thought in the back of my  
head. I was finally getting some answers.

* * *

**Two months.. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. A lot of stuff in life kept me at bay from writing and so many writer's blocks when I got to it. I don't know if this chapter is worth the wait (it was supposed to be so much longer but I couldn't wait to post it). I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see if I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, see you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own any of the characters except Shona. DR characters are owned by Spike while I own Shona.**

* * *

"Swoosh." I turned and saw the basketball bouncing under the net. Looks like I made the half court shot, I thought while going to get the ball to try it again. Picking up the ball, I dribbled it to the other side of the basketball court since I've never tried shooting from the other side. I turned to face the net and adjusted my stance and thought about my aim. I faced the wall and took a deep breath, then threw the basketball over my head to where I had my aim locked with what I believe was enough strength. I didn't want to jinx my shot so I relied on my hearing to find out if I made it or not. Then I heard another swoosh coming from the net.

"Woah, excellent throw!" After my little squeal, I turned and saw Komaeda with his shocked expression at the basketball net, most likely still amazed from the shot I somehow made. I started to walk to where the ball landed, but Komaeda was quicker than me regardless of being dazed. He picked up the ball and said, "Let's begin a little game, shall we?" then dribbled the ball toward the other net behind me.

Both of us exhausted from the game, we sat down on the bench for a break. "Heh. You're even better than me in sports," Komaeda managed to gasp out. I managed to recover quickly, but I was worried about Komaeda. I looked at him with concern, but he, in return, looked at me with a smile trying to conceal his unsteady breathing. "Don't worry," he reassured, "I'll be alright." His face was extremely red, I just had to help in some way. I got up, "S-Shona?" Komaeda gasped out again. I signalled him to stay and that I'll be right back.

I ran to the break room that was next to the gym, looking around for where the water bottles are. I remembered when we first played, that Togami went in here and got a water bottle for himself, which helped him when his face was red, so it would do the same to Komaeda, right? I saw a mini refrigerator in the corner next to the cabinet full of towels. I opened it, and as I thought, there were water bottles and some energy drinks. I quickly grabbed one water bottle and rushed back to the gym.

Coming back, I saw that Komaeda was looking a little better, but he was still breathing unsteadily. I sat next to him and gave him the water bottle. "I.. I see, thank you." he gasped out. It looked like he was going to say more, but kept it in and opened the water bottle. I waited as he drank the water bottle and steadied his breathing, and eventually, his skin color was back to normal.

"Komaeda?" I muttered, which he looked at me in response. I took a deep breath, "W-What did you mean, when you said that you found it alright to be treated harshly on?" Komaeda looked down and then looked at me again after a minute.

"Please Shona, don't worry about it. It's okay," Komaeda answered, but his eyes showed sadness. I wanted to know, I didn't want him or anyone in this household to be sad. I wanted to help so I tried looking at him with begging eyes to tell me. "Shona, I-I'm being honest, please don't use those eyes," He laughed a little after he said that. I stopped and looked down thinking of something else I could do. I heard him stop laughing immediately and felt a hand on my shoulder afterwards. "Shona, I really am serious. Don't worry about it."

I couldn't believe that. It was so clear to me that Komaeda wasn't alright and that he wanted someone to help him. How can I ask him without him, brushing it off or being angry at me? Before I knew it, I felt two arms wrapped around my shoulders and I was being pulled closer towards him. Why is Komaeda hugging me?

"It is best if you really don't mind about it Shona," he told me in a calm tone of voice I've never heard from him before. "Someone like you, full of hope, should not worry about about a piece of trash like m-," Komaeda gasped and backed off covering his mouth, as I was there stunned at what he just said. I looked at him to see his eyes were full of fear and his skin turned pale. "W-What have I.. Shona, I beg you, don't tell what I said to anyone." he managed to muffle out.

I was too stunned to even reply. Why would he even call himself a piece of trash? Why did he say I was full of hope? "Please.. I'll tell you anything you want to know. But please, don't tell them. Don't tell them," Komaeda kept begging, closing his eyes and looking at the floor. I hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at me as a silent response.

"Ok, I won't." I murmured to him. Komaeda looked away and smiled in reassurance, but it soon faded when he looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" Komaeda asked, prepared for my questioning.

"Why do all of you have to keep cleaning this place every day?" I quietly started to question and to not be so loud in case someone would come in.

"The reason for that," He spoke softly and hesitantly, "is that there is a disease outside that lurks around, like a plague you could say."

I felt a slight chill go up my spine. "A disease? W-what is it called?"

"Despair Fever. Having a fever is the only symptom that is visible, others vary between people. If one of us gets it, no telling what might happen."

"Is there... A cure?" Although I asked, I think I already knew the answer.

Komaeda shook his head, like I thought, "From what we know, no; however, we are somewhat close to figuring it out, according to Togami."

I thought a bit of the wording to my next question, then hesitantly asked, "W-why did you say you were a piece of trash?" Komaeda took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I know you won't believe me since you.. you.." He looked away again, probably trying to find the right word. I waited patiently for what he would say; however, at the same time wondered what he was going to say. I heard him mumble something that I felt a shock on the inside about, "Don't... remember." was what he mumbled.

"W-what?" I managed to whimper out. Komaeda then looked at me with concern, and I then realized, I was holding my head in pain.

"Shona, don't strain yourself. It's not important, and I promise you that it's nothing for you to worry about," He reassured me. "Please, just take a deep breath. Everything will be alright." Though I was forcing myself not to cry, I nodded and took a deep breath to calm down. I lowered my arm and looked back at Komaeda.

"Okay," He smiled in relief at my response. I thought that I should avoid that question until I… remember, like Komaeda inferred. "Um… why are the windows all blocked?" I asked, trying to turn around the worryful atmosphere.

"Shona…" He suddenly stopped when we heard footsteps from the gym door. Both of us turned to see Hinata there. He looked around and then eventually toward us, "There you two are. Komaeda, he won't be coming tonight to make dinner, so you'll have to make it instead."

I heard Komaeda sigh with relief next to me, probably thankful that Hinata didn't hear our conversation. "Alright then Hinata, I'll be there in a minute."

"Just don't set fire to the kitchen again." Hinata said, before turning and leaving the gym. Komaeda looked down in sadness before standing up to head to the kitchen. At that moment, I just had to ask Komaeda one last question.

"Komaeda?" He stopped to look at me, waiting for what I had to say. "W-what does my brother do when..H-he isn't here?"

"Shona… I know I said I would tell you what you want to know, but that is something you'd rather not know," Komaeda told me sadly.

"D-does it have something to do with what's outside, and why the windows are blocked?" Komaeda nodded at my question. ".. Thank you, I promise I won't tell about what happened… before."

Komaeda smiled his usual smile. "Thank you. I'll see you at dinner." With that, he left. I sat there thinking about what I had just learned. I never expected I get so much. I was so overwhelmed by the amount of information I got, especially where he said, that I don't remember. What did he mean? I only remember each and every one of my friends here at the manor, but then again, what about before I came to the manor? Did I ever go outside? I don't remember. I looked up and noticed I was holding my head again. I took my hand off my head and took deep breaths. Once the pain went away, I stood up. If Komaeda says that I'll remember someday, then I'm sure it'll happen.

I started walking to the dining room to await dinner, still thinking about each of the information I learned. Maybe I can ask someone to clarify, but I can't break my promise to Komaeda. Even asking indirectly might throw suspicion on anyone if I spoke, and I don't want that at all. I opened the door and saw Togami and Hinata sitting at the table most likely waiting for dinner too. "Ah, Shona, there you are," Togami announced after looking up at the door to see me. "I was about to send Hinata to tell you that dinner was almost ready."

"Of course you would.." I heard Hinata mumble. I sat down next to Togami in the same seat I was in during lunch, and right on cue, the food came. On the tray Komaeda carefully brought in, there was a serving plate of salad, a serving plate of steak, and a large roll of bread.

After the food was set down in front of us, we all started eating. I looked at everyone who seemed to take a quick glance up to the others, not me included, and give what seemed like a glare to them. This isn't the first time they have all done so, and I still don't understand why. Maybe, it's something that I have forgotten. I felt the pain in my head again, but forced myself to not hold my head.

"Shona? Are you alright?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts and looked up to see Togami looking at me with concern. "You hardly touched your food. Though I would understand, since someone overcooked the steak," I shook my head and at the same time felt upset for Komaeda since I'm sure he tried his best. "Well, if you say so. Still, another steak wasted-"

"Enough! Seriously, you have to make a complaint with every little thing, don't you!" Hinata suddenly yelled which made me whimper and cover my ears. I wished to just mute the argument, but I heard it only muffled.

"Well, it's not my fault that I have to work with idiots like you. You all should feel honored to be in my presence!" Togami argued back with an angrier tone than before.

"You are not a god for the millionth time! Why don't you try vacuuming all 30 rooms in one day if you always tell me to do it."

"I have more important matters to attend than cleaning!"

"So staring at monitors and playing chess is more important than getting rid of an infectious disease, we don't even know the cure of!" I heard a slam that made me jump a little and started shaking a little. I never heard them argue like this.

"GUYS!" I heard Komaeda's yell, and then silence. After what seemed like hours, I finally opened my eyes to see both Togami and Hinata looking down with a look of sadness and regret in their eyes. I looked at Komaeda who returned the glance with a face of sorrow and then proceeded to take the empty dishes on the table.

I looked in the direction of the kitchen where Komaeda was walking to, when I noticed a napkin on the floor along the path to the kitchen. I tried to warn Komaeda but before I could, it was too late. He slipped on the napkin (AN: don't ask how it's possible please) and threw up the plates in his hands while falling forward. Like it was an instinct, I jumped up from my seat, also going over the table, and caught each plate before they hit the ground.

"Woah, nice save." I heard Komaeda say to me. With that saying being so familiar to me, I looked down and saw a stack of plates in my hands like before. I put them down on the dining table, then turned to Komaeda who showed a shocked expression. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked like I thought. I shrugged, still not knowing the answer how. Komaeda opened his mouth about to say something, but then we heard a huge crash that made me whimper.

We turned and saw that Togami dropped his glass which shattered on contact with the floor. Once he and Hinata had regained their composure, Togami spoke, "I guess that will conclude dinner tonight," He turned to me and smiled, "That was a great performance there, Shona." I saw Hinata nodding in agreement. It was good that they stopped fighting, though I wished I could do more to sort those arguments out.

Feeling a little tired, I rubbed my eyes to try and stay awake. "Are you tired, Shona?" I heard Komaeda ask. I nodded in response. He looked at Hinata, "Hinata, could you bring Shona to her room, I have to stay and clean this mess up" as he said that, he pointed to the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

"Alright. Come Shona." He started walking toward the doors exiting the dining room. I started to follow, but looked back at Togami and Komaeda.

"Good night." I said to them. After they responded the same words to me, I left the dining room with Hinata. While going up the stairs, I thought that Hinata would still be mad at me. "I-I'm sorry." I managed to say. Hinata stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry? For what?" He replied with confusion in his voice.

"I thought I made you mad earlier today. I-I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry for whatever it was that made you angry." I looked down when I finished thinking he might not forgive me.

"Angry at you? No no no, I was never angry at you. It's just been... Stressful around here lately, but you aren't the cause of it," I felt his hand on my shoulder, which made me look up at him, "if anything, you help me get through the day." He smiled while saying it.

I smiled in return, relieved that he wasn't angry at me. We continued up the stairs and eventually arrived at my room. I thanked him and said goodnight to him before I entered and closed the door. I'm glad I made them smile behind their shocked expressions by my performance with the dishes before; yet, I can only wonder more than smile about it. My dream last night showed me what would happen that night already, but why? This also wasn't the first time it happened.

After I brushed my teeth, I sat on my bed thinking about my dreams. Why do they show me what is yet to happen? Sometimes it's that day the events happen and sometimes it may be 2 days after. Like when I dreamed of winning my first chess game, it happened that day, and thus started Togami's and my score. Is there a reason for these dreams to happen though? Are these dreams some type of warning for what is to come later on? What if they are.. Trying to help me remember?

After thinking through these questions over and over trying to make some kind of answer, I yawned. I usually think a lot like this since I heard from Hinata that if you think too much, you become exhausted. I lay down, putting the covers over me and turned, lying on my side. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come, while still thinking an answer.

I woke a bit after hearing a door open. I wanted to get up to see who it was, but I was too tired to do so. I heard very quiet footsteps heading towards me which made me a little scared. Maybe this was a dream? Before I could attempt to wake up, I felt a hand on my head and a very low and quiet hum that I know all too well. My brother is here.

* * *

**Almost 4 months later.. I am so sorry this took so long, I can't beat life and writer's blocks. At least the long and (probably not) awaited chapter has come. Since summer is here, I'll have a lot more time to write. Also, I swear, no ships in this (even though I might've hinted at it so much lol). I hope you still enjoy this story while I write the 3rd chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! THE REST OF THE STORY HAS SPOILERS TO SDR2 (SUPER DANGAN RONPA 2) AND DR:AE (DANGAN RONPA: ANOTHER EPISODE)! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN, PLAYED, OR FINISHED PLAYING THE GAMES AND DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED IN ANY WAY, PLEASE FINISH PLAYING OR WATCHING THE GAMES FIRST. FOR THE OTHERS THAT HAVE FINISHED SEEING THE GAMES, PLAYING THE GAMES, OR DO NOT CARE IF THEY ARE SPOILED... WELL, GO AHEAD AND CONTINUE READING THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

_"It's your fault..."_

_"Please... it's you that..."_

_"Don't bother..."_

_I hear echos of shouting all around me. They are all yelling at each other, but who were they? And what are they even arguing about? It's too concealed by the other sounds surrounding me to determine the voices._

_"How about you do...for a change..."_

_"...you can't...unlike..."_

_"Shut up..."_

_I want them to stop. It hurts._

_"It's your fault..."_

_"You're the one that..."_

_"You're better off dead!"_

_"STOP!"_

I jolted up from my sleep. What was that? Was someone yelling outside of my dream? My thoughts suddenly stopped processing when I felt pain on my forehead that made me come back down, holding the source of where the pain was. I heard a moan in front of me making me open my eyes a little. Who did I bump into?

I saw a long haired male in a black suit with a white dress shirt under it that has a black tie wrapped around the collar. Once the pain settled for him, he opened his red eyes to look at me.

"A nightmare?" He asked while taking his hand off of his head. I nodded at my brother. "I see. Do you wish to talk about it?" I nodded again since I want to clear some confusion in that dream. He held out his hand to help me sit up.

"It.. started as a silent void," I began. "Then I was hearing voices all around me and very slowly, they started to get louder. Even covering my ears.. I still heard them." I started shuddering a bit while recalling the voices.

"Did you know who was talking or what they were saying? Or was it too loud to understand?" My brother questioned.

"It was too loud to understand who was talking, but I did hear a few phrases in what they were saying.. and a very clear, very loud shout at the end."

"That's when you woke up?" I nodded then looked down remembering I bumped into him. "It's alright, you didn't know I was here or that you would've jolted up that fast when you awoke," My brother put his hand back on his head. "Nor did I know you would react when you awoke, or I would've avoided it," He took his hand off and put it on my head. "Though since you have a hard head, you probably would have silenced those voices with a headbutt." I giggled at his comment.

When I stopped, he continued, "All your dream was just that. And here you are awake and that it's over," he patted my head. "So don't worry about it." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks Izuru." I responded with a smile. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Come," Izuru stood up. "Let's go have some breakfast." I nodded in agreement and stood up. We then, both headed downstairs to the dining room.

When we arrived, I saw that breakfast was already made. There was two serving plates of waffles and french toast at the sides with a jug of maple syrup in the middle of the two the serving plates. The aroma of the food filled the dining room which made me even more hungry.

Once we both sat down, Izuru started serving himself. "Have as much as you want." He said before he started eating. I took 1 french toast and 1 waffle, poured a little syrup on them, then started eating while thinking back on the dream.

We ate in silence for a while until I realized that I don't hear any vacuuming or dish washing. Where was everyone else? I looked at Izuru who just finished. "They are in the computer room," He answered the question in my mind. Am I an open book to him? "Almost." He chuckled. How does he do that?

Izuru got up with his dish in his hand and about to grab my empty one, before he tripped on the chair leg and fell to the side. Like it was an unnatural instinct, I stood up from my seat and snatched Izuru's arm to pull him up before he landed on the ground. He caught his dish as it was an inch close to breaking and stood up thanks to my support.

"It seems that they weren't lying with what you did at dinner last night," He said when he put the dish back on the table. I tilted my head, questioning what he meant. "Follow me, Shona, and I'll show you what I mean." Again, after reading my mind, Izuru started for the dining room door. Thinking how he does it, I followed him.

We entered the gym that I played basketball with Komaeda yesterday. I looked back at Izuru, thinking if we were going to play basketball, but he went to the control panel and pressed one of the many buttons in it. I felt a shake on the floor that made me crouch in fear, whimpering.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders after the rumbling stopped. I looked up to see Izuru smiling and looking like he was on the verge of laughter. I turned my head away since he was probably laughing how silly I looked. Then I heard him say, "I'm not laughing at you. This just reminds me of.." he quickly stopped himself. I looked back up at him, and he sighed. "Reminds me of another time in the past. Anyway," he stood up and held a hand out to help me up. "Let's play some tennis."

I grabbed Izuru's hand and got up, then took a glance at the basketball court, which now was a tennis court. On each side of the net were 5 boxes painted white on the green floor, 2 thin rectangles on the sides, 2 squares at the front, and a thick rectangle at the back. How the room changed was like the basketball court never existed.

"Catch," I turned to see a racket thrown towards me. I quickly caught it in my startle before it hit me. I looked back up to see Izuru bouncing a tennis ball with his racket, "Ready to play?" I nodded and he hit the ball to the other side as he jumped to the other side as fast and caught the ball. I knew my brother was talented but I am still amazed by the artistry skills he does.

After an hour of a ball being bounced back and forth with occasional rolling if one of us missed, Izuru swung a final spike for the ball to fly past me. Before I went to fetch the ball, he clapped his hands, "That's good enough," I stopped in mid run to look at him, "Your reaction timing has improved greatly," I only tilted my head in response. Reaction timing? He chuckled a bit before motioning me to follow, "I'll explain later. For now, just relax."

I nodded and looked back at the ball that was rolling toward my foot. I picked it up, and started heading to the basket of equipment. "Try throwing it in from there." I stopped and looked at Izuru who was next to it and gestured his head toward the basket where the other tennis balls were. I didn't know if I could make it or not, especially from the other side of the court, but I gave it a shot and threw the tennis ball toward the basket. Like the basketball shot yesterday, I surprisingly made it in. I looked at Izuru who nodded at my accomplishment and signalled me to follow him. With a smile of achieving another trick, I caught up.

As we walked through the hallway, a thought rushed in my mind. I looked at Izuru, thinking if now was a good time to continue my questioning from yesterday. Before I could get a word out, he sighed at what was ahead. I looked as well to see that the living room was a mess. I tilted my head thinking how the chairs were knocked down and small items, like the books and the vase with flowers in it, were on the ground but it was short lived since Izuru started cleaning everything at a fast pace. The only thing I could do to help was set the flower vase back on the table.

After the mess was cleaned up, he looked at me "Sit down," and points at the couch by the table. I did as he said while he sat on the chair on the other side and took out a deck of cards from his pocket, "Egyptian Ratscrew. A perfect game to improve your reaction time and speed," he says while shuffling the deck, "I'll explain as we play."

Izuru gives half of the deck to me and kept the other half to himself as he explained the game rules to me. The object of the game was to collect all the cards of the deck. Each person had to place a card on top of the other cards, or table if there aren't any yet, to make a stack. When a double is shown, like a 2 on top of a 2, then you would have to slap the stack of cards to claim the pile and add it to the bottom of your deck. This also applies to "sandwich", which is a card on top of another card and the same one, and "marriage", which is a king on top of a queen or vice versa. **(A/N: RIP in attempting to explain a card game)**

We finished one game with Izuru as the winner, and played another round since I was still learning how to play. I placed a jack down and he put a jack down as well. We both saw, and tried to slap our hands on the deck to claim it; however, I saw something was odd about Izuru's wrist. I thought it might've been his white dress shirt, but something white seems to be overlapping on his wrist. He got the deck and raised his arm to conceal whatever was on his wrist. I just kept playing, but kept an eye on it to see what it is.

As we were about to finish the round, with me having the most cards this time, I put down a king and he put down a 2. I prepared my hand incase the next card would be a king or a 2. I put the card on the deck, and it was a king. I tried to slap the deck, but Izuru was quicker to notice and acted; however, I saw his wrist a little better but saw something pink. I gasped at the sight, and Izuru looked up at me then at his arm and quickly pulled his sleeve down to conceal it. "You saw it, didn't you?" He said after a moment of silence. I nodded.

"W-What happened?" At that moment, I also realized what that pink was. "W-why is your arm bleeding?" He sighed and put the short deck of cards he had in his hand down and looked at me.

"Shona, I-" before he could finished, I heard a door open behind me. I turned and saw Togami, who looked very nervous.

"Izuru, you need to come to the computer lab, we have an emergenc-" Togami was then shushed by Izuru and then looked at me, "oh..hello Shona," he tried to conceal his panic which wasn't working and started making me worried as well. "D-don't mind what I said, but Izuru you-"

"In a moment Togami, you go back in the lab." He calmly said while cutting Togami off.

"But you're needed-"

"In. A. Moment," Izuru exclaimed while giving a glare that made me shudder. Togami sighed in defeat and left the room, while Izuru looked back at me, "Shona.. I know you are curious in what is going on. But I can only assure you, that for the life of you, you'd rather not know." Izuru said while gathering the cards and repeating what Komaeda had said to me. What was happening?

He put the cards in a deck in front of me, "Play a few games of Solitaire, I'll be back for dinner." He patted my head before starting to walk out.

"I-Izuru?" He stopped. "Will you be alright?" I asked, still worrying about his wrist.

"I'll be fine Shona, this wrist injury is nothing to me and I won't get anymore. Don't worry." He answered, as he left the room.

Being alone with only a deck of cards in front of me, I wondered what was going on. Whatever it was, it was enough to make Togami panic and my brother injured. I started making the placement for Solitaire as I continued to guess what was happening. Komaeda said that everyone was cleaning the house because of the Despair Fever, so maybe it was some sort of plague? If that was the case, how was Izuru injured? Maybe he was affected by the plague? Was that why Togami was panicking?

My head started to burn with the multitude of questions in my head, so I stopped thinking about them all, but one, as I started my game. Is it really best if I didn't know?

* * *

**FINALLY! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER ALMOST A YEAR OF WRITERS BLOCKS AND SCHOOL WORK! **

**Yes, Izuru is Shona's "brother" *getting about 20 guns pointed to her* ...all will be explained, I promise.**

**But yeah, I'm so sorry it took so long, and before I say anything else, this story is going on a hiatus. The reason being is so I can not only focus on school but to also store some chapters instead of making you all wait like half a year. So, if you don't care much of this story.. well, I guess this is good news for you. If you do, I'm so sorry, I know the feeling of reading a great story and waiting for the next part to come out (except my story isn't that great lol).**

**Another thing, I know I said that this story will have bits of Shona's story? Well, forget that, this will have her full story but in different parts of this story (yes, I was too lazy to fix it in the first chapter), can you guess how?**

**Finally, since SDR2 spoilers is allowed now, Izuru and Hinata in the same place!? HOW!? Not to worry, all will be explained (for most points).**

**Well, that is all the news I guess.. sooooo, I shall see you all in the next chapter. *poofs away***

**(Coughcoughwhodoyoushipherwithcoughcoughjustcuriouscoughcough)**


End file.
